Big and Creamy
by moonlover66
Summary: Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Arcade

The arcade is a place where all teenagers and even adults come in after school to play video games and hear the latest gossip in town. The owner of the arcade is a young man named Andrew, he is in his second year of college. Andrew is a very handsome man, his hair is a dark blonde and his eyes are hazel ; a lot of girls come to the arcade just so they can flirt with him and even try to ask him out on a date, but he never accepted any of them. Andrew was standing behind the counter when he saw his best friend walking towards his direction.

"hey" Andrew said with a smile and waved.

"hey, whats up?" Darien said and smiled back at him.

" same as usual, as you can see it's busy in here, so the usual I presume." Andrew said

" ya, thanks" Darien said, then he turned around to see if a certain someone has arrived yet, and thats when he spotted the girls sitting in the far corner. The girls were all beautiful in their own way. The first girl is Amy who has dark blue hair which is short and has light blue eyes, she is the smartest one out of the other four girls. The second girl is Raye, she is a real beauty with her long black hair and violet eyes, however because of her fierce personality no one have ever had the courage to ask her out. Third girl is Lita, she has a medium length hair which is auburn and emerlad eyes. Lita is very athletic and the tallest one of the group. Fourth girl is Mina, she is really pretty with her bleach blonde hair and blue eyes, but she is really clumsy and always gets her lines wrong. Finally, Serena, she is the only girl ever to capture the cold heart of Darien Shields; never in his life have he ever met a girl like her. Serena is a very beautiful girl with her long silver hair which she kept in two buns at each side of her head, and eyes as blue as the sky.

Darien and Serena always fought never to agree at something. Even though he loves her so very much, he would never confess to her afraid of the rejection. As he stared at her, he noticed that the girls where in a very serious conversation and he just couldn't resist the urge to listen to their conversation, especially when Serena is involved. Darien walked over to the girls and that's when he heard it.

" Raaaayyyee! why can't I suck on it?" Serena whined.

" you just can't, did you forget what happened last time, you got sick. Besides its disgusting" Raye said

" Yes Serena, it's not healthy for you?" Amy said

" Come on girls, its fine as long as she doesn't have more than one" Lita said winking at Serena.

" Lita is right, I can't blame her, its so delicious" Mina said while recalling the taste of it.

" seeee Raye, its totally fine, plus I know you like it, I saw you sucking on it before and you enjoyed it so much" Serena said as she wriggled her eyebrows.

Darien was shocked, he wasn't sure what exactly they were talking about and if he should be thinking something else...something dirty, so he decided to listen carefully without being noticed.

" That's different Serena, I saw how you were sucking on it and it was messy." Raye said embarrassed that she has been caught.

" What? you were too Raye, I saw it dribbling down you're mouth and you were with chad" Serena said getting angry.

" I was not" Raye said furious. The other girls laughed, they never imagined Raye to do it with chad.

" and you too girls, each and every one of you were sucking on it." Serena told them smugly, which had the other girls quite

erm...well.. you know it was hot" Amy began to explain, but she was cut off by Serena.

" come on, I cant take it anymore. it's all I keep thinking about, I want suck it, lick it and I want to move my tongue all over it, I want to feel it in my mouth. How can I resist something so big and creamy" Serena said with drool dripping from her mouth.

The other girls looked at Serena and laughed at her expression, it was so funny. Finally, Raye gave in to Serena and said, " fine, lets go, but you better do it properly this time."

" yay! thank you Raye. Lets go girls" Serena said cheerfully. The girls got up and were ready to leave and that's when they saw darien standing there speechless.

" oh hi darien, how are you?" Raye asked politely.

" what are you doing her jerk, where you eavesdropping on us?" Serena asked fumed that he would such thing.

Darien was so shocked that he couldn't reply, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Did they all do it together?

" yohoo, earth to darien" Mina said and waved her hand in front of him. " what's wrong with you?"

" Forget about him, lets get going girls" Serena said, she wasn't going to let him ruin her mood.

The girls headed towards the door leaving darien behind frozen in his spot.

" I can't wait to try the ice cream from that new place that opened last week. Their Cones are so big and the ice cream is just so creamy." Serena said with eyes sparkling.

That's when Darien snapped out of it, " ice cream!" they were talking about ice cream? If they only knew how dirty they sounded and what was going through his mind.

* * *

><p>Review please! I hope you enjoyed it :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Let me say this, if anyone does not like hentai stories then do not read it!

Thank you Anon for your comment however, I was not describing a "Blow Job", yes it may have sounded like it but that was not my intention. If you found it offensive then that's your problem. There are many more graphic stories than the one i wrote and more sexual, i'm not the only one who has written something like this. Frankly I don't give a damn about you're opinion, if you can't handle it then **DON'T READ IT!** Everybody have the right to write whatever they want and readers can choose whatever they want to read.

Thank you, Moonlover66


End file.
